Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 February 2016
01:23 Hi all. 01:33 hi 01:49 Make the poor knee, says Farm Heroes 01:49 When I had almost None beans, no one ddn't gave me more 01:50 But when I got 8000 beans, I keep getting them from my friends 02:11 -_- 06:13 Hello 06:13 Howdy 06:14 Let's try a new thing i just come up with one moment ago 06:14 No profanty 06:14 *Profanity 06:14 No spamming 06:14 I hate profanity, so 06:14 Same is with spam 06:14 I had one night a massive amount of new user spamming here, so I decided to tell main rules to evey new user, who comes here 06:15 Oh okay 06:15 BTW 06:15 If I will keep on joining and leaving - blame my connection 06:15 Understood 06:16 That doesn't bother us I think 06:16 Welcome to Wiki 06:16 We are hoping you'll get advantage of the content here 06:16 Okay 06:16 Thank you 06:17 Call me Cuddles, CG317 or Leo 06:17 I call you cuddles I guess 06:17 Okay then 06:17 We have another Leo here, but I don't think he comes here anymoe 06:18 Hello 06:18 Hi :) 06:18 Welcome to the wiki 06:18 What do you think, Mario? 06:18 Thank you 06:18 Hi Mega, thinking of what? 06:19 Do you like my method for new users, who I know as no trolls or sockpuppets 06:19 It's to tell them the main rules here right away 06:19 It's a good idea, but most trolls or sockpuppets ignore rules 06:20 I agree with Mario here 06:20 I see you have a HTF profile picture. 06:21 Yeah - that's Cuddles 06:21 My favorite male character from there :) 06:21 From females - IDK 06:22 Either Giggles or Petunia - Lammy sucks 06:22 But Flaky is okay 06:23 My favorite is Flaky 06:23 then I love everyone else except: 06:23 Nice 06:23 Mr Pickles, Lumpy, and Disco Bear -_- 06:23 Disco Bear is more like Arrogant Bear 06:24 And he sounds like he's as old as my father -_- 06:24 (respective, step-father 06:26 BRB dinner 06:29 Ok, I'm going to dinner too... Do you live in Europe? 06:41 Anyone? 06:42 Ta-daa 06:43 Yet another FHS level with one try 06:43 Hard level 06:44 609 06:45 1226 might be released tonight 06:45 What?! 06:45 Game cheated me 06:45 I got 250 beans 06:45 They didn't appear until I started level 610 06:47 So no beans for finishing 609? 06:47 Unfair 06:48 Actually yes 06:48 But they came with delay 06:50 Ok so its fair then 06:50 Mario hows your CCJS? 06:57 Hi, CCJS? level 95 06:57 They buffed that level to require 81 spaces 07:00 Yes -_- 07:00 All levels requires all avaliable spaces, and the jelly queen is a... (censored) 07:02 I hate jelly queen 07:03 Same, though the first battle levels are easier comparated to cupcake carl, after level 60 it's the opposite 07:03 I hate battle levels 07:04 Btw I completed 95 in my first try 07:04 CCJS 07:05 candycrushjelly.wikia.com/wiki/Level_95/Versions 07:06 At least you have fighting buddy 07:07 I downloaded BWS2 to my mobile 07:07 I wanted to try out the exclusive content 07:08 What exclusive content 07:08 Magic potions 07:08 New thing called as "mini boosters" 07:09 They don't cost money, but bubbles instead 07:09 Initial making of the potion costs gold 07:09 I know 07:09 That 07:09 But I quitted BWS2 07:10 I instead am fonding to it 07:12 see how many chat bans GERGOS have 07:12 I was lucky when I got to red team in the mobile event 07:12 I believe you 07:13 If he swears again after a month block then... 07:15 Why cant you play CCJS mega 07:17 I gtg its supposed to be 3am here 07:27 Why? 07:27 WHY?! 07:27 Because my phone memory limits 08:13 hey again 08:13 You know your GTO round is disqualified? 10:15 I need a troll to be banned 10:15 Is there a list of new users? 10:21 I want to make a ban 2016 02 01